


Yakuza Boys Don’t Cry

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, could be shippy if you want it to, if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Late one night on Jabberwock Island, Hajime walks to the beach, finding a distressed Fuyuhiko.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Yakuza Boys Don’t Cry

**Author's Note:**

> just finished goodbye despair and I am head over heels for fuyuhiko kuzuryu. what an awesome character. here’s...something random
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

Hajime stared up at the ceiling, hearing the waves crash against the sand in the distance. It was oddly comforting to hear after the past few days.

Nekomaru and Gundham’s deaths were still slowly being processed through his mind. They had both fought for the sake of the rest of them...for them all to live and survive through this killing game. A loud grief buried its way into his chest, heavy and unyielding. No matter how many times it happened, he would never be used to it. He had to believe it was almost over.

He pushed himself to sit up, staring blankly ahead. He was exhausted, but sleep wouldn’t come easy. Maybe he was still hungry, but more likely, his mind just wouldn’t clear. The deaths, and now Nagito’s strange behavior...the mysteries just kept piling up. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he inhaled deeply and stood up. After being cooped up in the Funhouse for a few days, perhaps getting a little fresh air may help. So, despite it being way past ten p.m., he left his cottage quietly.

Surprisingly, he wasn’t alone. Heading toward her cottage on the other side was Chiaki, who noticed him right before she was about to round the corner. She had had a troubled look on her face before, but after locking eyes with him it had turned to surprise. “Oh! Hajime.”

“Hi, Chiaki,” he greeted, brows furrowing a bit as he glanced toward the gate. “What were you doing out this late? Don’t tell me you were sleepwalking.”

She smiled lightly, shaking her head. “Nope. I just got kinda hungry so I went to the supermarket. See?” Removing her backpack, she rummaged through and pulled out a water bottle and two sweet buns, held out in front of her smile. As she carefully put them back into her bag, she tilted her head at him. “What about you? What are you doing out here?”

Hajime shrugged, glancing up toward the night sky. It was always clear on this island; always twinkling with stars. “I couldn’t sleep. I kinda thought fresh air might help a little.”

“I see.” When he looked back at her, the slightly troubled look on her face had returned. Before he could ask what was wrong, she spoke again. “...If you’re going for a walk, would you mind doing me a favor, Hajime?”

He blinked, his concern growing by the moment. “U-Uh, yeah, of course...what is it?”

Gripping her backpack straps, she glanced over her shoulder. “Well, on my way back from the supermarket, I...ran into Fuyuhiko.”

That wasn’t what he was expecting to hear, and he couldn’t help but frown. “What was he doing out this late?”

“I dunno. I tried talking to him, but he just threw an insult at me and ran toward the beach. Kinda looked like he wanted to be alone.”

Even though Fuyuhiko had opened up a lot in their time on the island, he was still pretty independent. That much wasn’t surprising. But still...Hajime’s worry couldn’t help but shift from Chiaki to Fuyuhiko. “...Do you think he’s okay?”

She smiled just a little. “Well, that’s actually the favor I wanted to ask of you. You should go check up on him.”

“Me?” he asked, a little surprised. After all, Chiaki was really good at diffusing situations, at being kind, and listening to others. He wasn’t sure why she hadn’t tried herself.

“Yes, you. I know you and Fuyuhiko spent a little time together at the Funhouse. And the truth is, I think he feels safe around you.” She spoke nonchalantly, as if it were obvious, but he had absolutely no idea how to respond. Smiling a little, she placed a hand over her heart. “As much as he says he wants to be alone, I think that deep down, he needs a friend. And he’s willing to let that be you, if you want to take that chance.”

His brain swirled with about a thousand different thoughts, but what was strange was that he found himself  _ agreeing  _ with her. Fuyuhiko had opened up to him at the Funhouse, and if he needed someone to listen to him, Hajime should do it. “I guess you’re right.”

Letting out a big yawn, Chiaki rubbed at one of her eyes with her sleeve. “Good. Cuz I was worried.” She gave him one last smile, then headed toward her cottage. “Good night, Hajime!”

And with that, he stood alone on the wooden bridge. Exhaling a long breath, he couldn’t help but smile a little. Chiaki sure was something else...and as always, she was right. He’d better go check on Fuyuhiko.

His walk to the beach was quiet, though as his sneakers began sinking into the sand, the crash of the ocean filled his ears again; this time much louder than it was from the cottage. The night air was calm and peaceful. For a moment, it did succeed in clearing his head. And then, sweeping his gaze to the side, he saw him. In the distance, sitting on top of his suit jacket, knees pulled to his chest, dress shoes off to the side and the eyepatch beside them...it was undeniably Fuyuhiko. Curled in on himself like that, he seemed much smaller than usual. He’d buried his feet in the sand, letting the ocean lap over his ankles, pants cuffed just below the knee. His gaze stayed steadily ahead at the dark skyline, but the longer Hajime looked, the more he was beginning to think the boy’s shoulders were shaking.

Exhaling quietly, Hajime slowly walked forward, though he didn’t get too close. “Fuyuhiko?”

Fuyuhiko jumped and looked up, clearly startled, but what was more surprising were the tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. Hajime had only gotten a glance, though, because almost immediately he looked away after locking eyes with him, instinctively tightening his grip on his own knees. “Sh-Shut up! Go away, bastard!” His shouts didn’t have the same venom they normally did. Hajime felt his heart break for him. 

It was true that Fuyuhiko had begun to open up around him a little bit, but he  _ was  _ still raised by the Kuzuryu clan, meaning it was difficult for him. Hajime had pretty much expected a response like this. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m not gonna tell anyone,” he promised softly, crouching down in the sand.

“I-I don’t care! Just...leave me alone, dammit!” These words were even less convincing; probably due to the fact that his voice broke while saying them. “I don’t need your fuckin’ charity, Hajime! Go away!”

“Fuyuhiko…” he sighed quietly, now sitting in the sand beside him, keeping a slight distance. Fuyuhiko flinched but didn’t move away. “It’s not charity,” he continued, looking back over to him. “You’re my friend, and I want to help. You don’t have to tell me anything, I just...I think it’s better to sit here in silence than leave you alone. Being alone...it sucks.”

For a moment, they locked eyes again, one gold eye swimming in tears that wouldn’t fall, the other closed, welded shut by a scar that would never heal, meeting concerned, steady brown ones. There was silence for a little while, and then the blond scoffed, looking away, hugging his knees just a little tighter. “Tch. Friend, huh…? I can’t believe you’d...never mind.”

Hajime would never know the end of that sentence, but he could certainly guess, and he once again began feeling terrible for the other boy. “I -”

“Hey, don’t go feeling sorry for me, dumbass,” he huffed, as if reading Hajime’s mind, his gaze returning to the gentle waves. “I have no one else to blame but myself.” A tense moment of quiet passed, and then he sighed, looking down. “Even so, I…” Tears welled up in his eye. “I c-can’t stop seeing it, _ feeling it _ . Every time I close my fuckin’ eyes! I...before I passed out from the pain, I felt her fade. Peko. Even in her own damn execution she protected me. I couldn’t return the favor.” As if breaking a dam, the tears began flowing effortlessly from both eyes. “How the hell am I supposed to be the Ultimate Yakuza when all I am is  _ weak?! _ ” He shouted the last word, and it echoed all the way over the sea. He sounded...truly hopeless. “I can’t take all this death anymore! I-I thought I was used to it, and I’m not…!”

Hajime had to take a moment to find his voice. He hadn’t given it that much thought, but he was right; Fuyuhiko had been there with Peko until the very end. It would be stupid to think that he had overcome his grief in just a week or so. But Fuyuhiko was used to bottling it up because of his family, of dealing with things on his own...honestly, Hajime couldn’t imagine it. “Hey...take some deep breaths and listen to me, alright? In and out. In and out. Come on, do it.”

Begrudgingly, Fuyuhiko did as he was told. The breaths were anything but deep, shuddering out of his chest like an earthquake as he tried fighting off those sobs. What mattered, of course, was that he was trying. Hajime scooted himself just a little bit closer, his shoulder just barely touching Fuyuhiko’s.

“That’s it. Easy does it. Now listen to me. You’re not weak, okay? You may think crying and freezing up shows weakness, but it doesn’t. That just means you’re human. And you know what? Peko knew that better than anyone. She cared more about you than anyone else in the world. That’s why it’s  _ okay  _ to grieve. It’s okay to be scared. But we’re gonna get out of this together. We will never let Peko and the others die in vain, I promise. And I’m gonna be here for you, okay?” The words, despite his initial shock, came pretty easily. He wasn’t sure where he had found all this hope from, but he was glad to share it.

Fuyuhiko let out another sob, his eyes squeezed shut, and all of a sudden, he quite aggressively shoved his face into Hajime’s shoulder. Immediately, the latter tensed in surprise, but did his best to relax, hesitantly lifting an arm to wrap around Fuyuhiko’s shoulders. And then he just watched the sea, the sound of waves overlapping with quiet sobs of despair which slowly reduced to tired, soft whimpers and sniffles. 

And all of a sudden Fuyuhiko pulled back, wiping at his eyes, and reached for his eye patch, placing it over his scarred eye. “I’m fine. Don’t look at me like that, dumbass.” His voice was quiet and held no indignation at all. Hajime knew he was only trying to save most of his reputation.

“Yeah, I know,” he agreed, nodding a little and getting to his feet. He wasn’t going to fault Fuyuhiko for being upset. Now, maybe, they could continue moving forward. Brushing sand off of his pants, he cocked his head to the side. “How about we head back? It’s pretty late, you know. And aren’t you cold without that jacket of yours?”

“D-Don’t treat me like a kid!” he exclaimed, sounding a bit more like himself as he pushed himself to his feet, pulling his suit jacket back on over his arms anyway. “...But yeah. I guess we should go back.” They walked back to the hotel in silence, and it took all of Hajime’s willpower not to look at the other boy. As they approached Fuyuhiko’s cottage, he stopped, seemingly considering something for a moment. “Hey, Hajime.”

Raising a brow, he stopped, too. “Yeah?”

There was silence for a moment, and then Fuyuhiko turned around. “...You wanna come inside for a bit? I mean, you don’t have to. Just thought I’d ask.”

As Hajime stared into that tired gold eye, a bit surprised by the invitation, realization hit. Despite the obvious exhaustion written over Fuyuhiko’s face, perhaps maybe he wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. Or, more likely, he didn't want to be alone anymore. It had been a rough night, it seemed, but it also seemed like the Ultimate Yakuza didn’t have many peaceful nights as it was.

He only had to consider it for a second. “Sure. I’m not really tired yet.”

Relief crossed Fuyuhiko’s face for just a moment before he turned away to unlock his door, nodding. “C-Cool.” The door swung open and they walked inside together. Despite the situation they had been in just a few minutes prior, Fuyuhiko seemed pretty relaxed, working on loosening his tie before sitting down on the edge of his bed. He glanced up at Hajime, and smirked a little. “Jeez, you‘ve got a dumb look on your face. Don’t just stand there, make yourself comfortable.”

Awkwardly, Hajime went to sit in the desk chair. Fuyuhiko would probably always be a mystery to him, he decided, but even if he was a mystery, he was definitely still human. And he was definitely still his friend. “So…what did you want to do?”

Bending down, Fuyuhiko rummaged under his bed. “Well, normally I’d kill any bastard who sees me doing this, but since you know my secret and didn’t tell anyone…” Straightening up, he tossed something at Hajime, who barely caught it.

“What is it…?”

“A fried dough cookie, moron,” he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, unwrapping his and taking a bite. His shoulders immediately relaxed. “I was definitely going through a sugar withdrawal at the Funhouse. First thing I did when we got back was went to the supermarket for some of these.” He swallowed, then looked up at Hajime again, who just sat there, confused. “You gonna eat it or what?”

Hajime blinked, then glanced down at the plastic bag in his hand. “Oh. Yeah, thanks. But...you said these were hard to get, right? Are you sure you want me to have it?”

To his surprise, Fuyuhiko let out a little laugh. “When someone from the Yakuza gives you something, you take it. No questions asked. Besides, I...owe it to you.”

“You...don’t owe me anything,” he assured him, but unwrapped it anyway to take a bite. He hadn’t had one of these in so long, but it was just as sweet and nice as he remembered. “So do you like all kinds of sweets, then?”

Pink dusted Fuyuhiko’s cheeks as he tossed his wrapper into the trash bin beside his bed. It looked, for a moment, that he was going to get defensive again, but he instead just sighed and nodded indignantly. “I’ve always had a sweet tooth. My sister used to tease the hell out of me for it.”

Hajime smiled a little. “Me too. Sweets are definitely the best, I don’t care what anyone thinks.”

Fuyuhiko paused, then smirked a little, laying back against his pillows. “Tch. Damn right.”

They talked for a little while longer, and Hajime was sure it was getting closer and closer to morning, but he couldn’t really be bothered. He was having fun, which was something he never could have foreseen when he had first met the Ultimate Yakuza. He turned his gaze toward the window in the lull in conversation, thinking about nothing in particular. Hope, despair...he didn’t really understand it, much. About this island, about the nonsense Nagito was always spewing, but...he was sure it would all work out. It had to.

“Hey, Fuyuhiko. Have you ever noticed how brightly the stars shine on this island…?” he asked. It was still strange that the weather was always clear here. But he didn’t dwell on it much, because he didn’t receive a response. “Fuyuhiko?” Sitting up a bit straighter, he craned his neck toward the bed, blinking in surprise.

The boy in question was curled up on his side, one arm tucked underneath his head, the other thrown haphazardly across the mattress. His mouth hung open and his chest rose and fell evenly with each soft breath. Any sign of Fuyuhiko’s tough attitude had been completely erased from his slack face, though tear tracks were still visible at the right angle under the bright cottage light. 

Hajime couldn’t help but think it was almost strange. Like this, he just looked like any other normal teenage boy. Not someone raised by the Yakuza, not someone who had lost many important people close to him. And not for the first time, Hajime felt a pang. They were so young. Why was this happening to them?

No. He wouldn’t keep thinking like that. After all, they’d agreed they would make it out of here together. He had to hold onto that.

Slowly, he leaned forward, bringing the blankets up over Fuyuhiko, who didn’t even stir. As he stood there for a moment, just watching him, his mind was empty. After everyone else’s sacrifice, they were going to live. There was no way they couldn’t.

Finally turning around, he shut off the light, glanced back one more time, then quietly left the cottage. As soon as he made it back into his own bed, he fell asleep. 

The next morning, they would both pretend that the previous night hadn’t happened at all. After all, they had more important things to focus on, didn’t they?

Waiting for the day to pass, Hajime walked aimlessly around the pool, glancing up to see Fuyuhiko approaching him. He looked just as he always did. Not at all like the broken boy he’d seen last night. “Yo, Hajime.”

“Hey, Fuyuhiko. What’s up?”

He fidgeted with the rings in his fingers, his weight shifting back and forth. And he refused to look up. “W-Well, I just…” He groaned, closing his eye for a moment, then met his gaze, his cheeks light pink. “Thanks...or whatever.”

Hajime smiled. “Of course. How’d you sleep?”

“D-Don’t ask me something like that, you bastard!” he exclaimed, maybe still slightly flustered. “It’s none of your damn business!” There he was; Fuyuhiko was back to his good old angry self. 

All Hajime could do was smile and offer an apology to his friend, who secretly appreciated everything he’d done. And together, they were going to be just fine. Feeling someone’s gaze on them, he glanced to the side, noticing Chiaki by the hotel entrance. She was smiling all too knowingly, and he smiled back.

Maybe, for just a little while, despair could be put on hold.


End file.
